


Мифология на двоих

by seredez (LeeRica)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeRica/pseuds/seredez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Айнур сложили Вторую Песнь, чтобы преобразовать мир, известный некоторым как Терра, а иным — как Земля, Эру Илуватар взял души всех когда-либо живших и создал из них людей. Большинство перерожденных не помнят Арду. Большинство, но не все. Это история о двух душах, сохранивших память.</p><p>Примечание: Ричард и Ли не актеры, «Хоббита» не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мифология на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [strung-out old stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876374) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



_Разговоры уведут далеко,_  
_Возвращая нам память_  
_И извечную муку —_  
_Оставаться собой_  
_Или быть не собой,_  
_Свет измученных звезд,_  
_Боль утрат и разлуки._

1.

В детстве, лет в пять или около того, Ричард был абсолютно убежден, что у него есть младший брат.  
Все дети — фантазеры, говорила себе Маргарет, его мама. Вероятно, не стоило из-за этого беспокоиться. И все же она тревожилась: зачем ребенку выдумывать себе невидимых друзей? И что за ребенок не ревнует к возможному появлению братика или сестрички? Муж пытался успокоить ее, говоря, что она делает из мухи слона. Может, оно и так, но ведь это не ему приходилось успокаивать Ричарда, прибегавшего домой с плачем, потому что Фрерин, его маленький брат, упал с дерева и сломал руку. Она понятия не имела, как забинтовать раны ребенку, которого не видела. Мальчику, существовавшему лишь в воображении ее единственного сына.  
Иногда она всерьез подумывала еще об одном ребенке. Пусть бы у Ричарда в самом деле был младший братишка. Но времена менялись, растить детей становилось делом все более затратным, и они с мужем никак не могли себе позволить еще детей, тем более после рождения Сьюзан, сестренки Ричарда. Не так уж богаты они были: заработка Джона на заводе и того, что приносили швейные подработки Маргарет, как раз хватало на жизнь.  
Когда родилась Сьюзан, Ричард упорно звал ее Дис. Маргарет не сразу осознала, что дело было не в детской ревности и упрямом нежелании произносить имя сестры. Он просто дал малышке новое имя. Мать несколько месяцев убеждала Ричарда, что сестру зовут Сьюзан, а не Дис, и не важно, что он там себе придумал. В конце концов он послушался. И все же иногда она замечала, как он смотрел на сестру — склонив голову набок и прищурившись, словно видел перед собой незнакомку. Словно она выглядела не так, как он ожидал. Маргарет не знала, как к этому относиться, и предпочитала не задумываться.  
Ричард перестал упоминать о Фрерине, когда Сьюзан исполнился год. Это обстоятельство несколько успокоило Маргарет, хотя она никак не могла избавиться от странного ноющего ощущения — некая часть ее словно оплакивала утрату сыном чего-то, чему она не в силах была дать названия.  
Ричард рос хорошим мальчиком, и беспокойство постепенно оставляло его родителей. К подростковому возрасту (время пролетело так быстро!) Маргарет если и не забыла об этих его странностях, то думала о них все реже. Она сочла, что у сына просто был такой период, всего лишь взыграло буйное детское воображение. У всех детей есть невидимые друзья, не правда ли?

* * *

Ли родился в маленьком зеленом городке на юге Соединенных Штатов. Джеймс, его отец, думал, что именно поэтому Ли так невзлюбил пустынные пейзажи Саудовской Аравии. Он чувствовал себя виноватым перед сыном. Даже им, взрослым, нелегко дался этот переезд в чужую страну с культурой, столь отличной от их собственной, так что уж было говорить о Ли. Он был всего лишь ребенком. Городок Чикаша в штате Оклахома был единственным доселе известным ему миром.  
Такое объяснение было ничем не хуже прочих, но Джеймс не мог отделаться от мысли, что это была не вся правда. Может, дело было в том, что из-за своей работы он часто отсутствовал дома, но порой мальчик казался Джеймсу чужаком. Во взгляде пятилетнего Ли сквозило нечто, от чего бросало в холод. Нечто древнее. Иногда он заставал Ли, одетого в любимую пижаму с утятами, у большого окна. Опершись на подоконник, мальчик пристально смотрел в ночь, словно пытался увидеть что-то скрытое за бесконечной тьмой аравийского неба. Нечто, видимое лишь ему.  
Однажды, вскоре после того как они переехали за полмира от дома, Джеймс усадил сына и открыл перед ним атлас. Показал на карте Оклахому и объяснил, как далеко они уехали. Он попытался представить их переезд большим интересным приключением, но Ли смотрел на атлас не по-детски серьезно. Он спросил отца, где северо-восток, и когда Джеймс указал направление, пухлыми пальчиками провел по линиям карты.  
Мирквуд, Гринвуд, Дориат… Чужие названия, так легко слетавшие с губ мальчика, произносились с уверенной настойчивостью, от которой у Джеймса задрожали руки. Он никогда не слышал об этих местах, даже принимая во внимание международный характер его работы, и был потрясен услышанным. Но когда он ответил сыну, что этих мест не существует, во всяком случае, на карте, Ли только кивнул.  
«Это хорошо, — произнес тогда Ли с несвойственной четырехлетнему малышу степенностью, — Если Мирквуда не существует, значит, и Валинора тоже нет. Не нравится мне это место», — и потопал из комнаты, потирая глаза кулачком. Минут через пятнадцать он вернулся и стал дергать Джеймса за штанину, прося рассказать истории о местах, где тот побывал, существующих на карте, разумеется. Джеймс смотрел в большие серые глаза и видел всего лишь ребенка, но что-то внутри скручивалось в тугой узел, почти мешая дышать.  
Ли был его сыном, это он знал наверняка. Но иногда мальчик вел себя так, словно не был ребенком, и разительный контраст между Ли, которого он знал, и этим странным незнакомцем, которого иногда видел, вызывал у Джеймса желание попятиться и бежать без оглядки до тех пор, пока этому не найдется объяснение.  
Когда Джеймс рассказал своей жене Шарлот о том, что его тревожило, она с улыбкой ответила, что все дети придумывают сказочные страны. У них не было сада, в котором Ли мог бы искать волшебных фей, так что он придумал себе новое, особенное место. Очевидно, у мальчика развитое воображение, говорила она. Он растет творческим человеком, что же в этом плохого? Джеймсу очень хотелось ей верить. Шарлот работала с детьми, уж кому как не ей было разбираться в таких вопросах.  
И все же его совсем не удивило, когда в восемь лет у Ли диагностировали дислексию.  
— Ему никак не дается чтение, — рассказывала мужу обеспокоенная Шарлот. Может, это и было глупостью, но Джеймс никак не мог отделаться от жутковатой мысли, что, возможно, дело было не в том, что Ли трудно читать. Скорее, ему была куда более привычна совершенно иная языковая система и набор символов, и изучение английского ему давалось с таким же трудом, как Джеймсу — попытки овладеть арабским.  
Мысль была мимолетной и глупой, и Джеймс сразу же отбросил ее. Но иногда, мучимый бессонницей, он выбирался из постели посреди ночи и заставал Ли стоящим у балконной двери с ладонью, прижатой к стеклу. Губы мальчика шевелились, словно он пытался говорить с немногочисленными растениями, которые они посадили на балконе. И тогда Джеймс вспоминал о том, как работал когда-то в Индии. Индусы верили в реинкарнацию. Да и в английском языке были выражения, обозначавшие древние души.  
Однажды друг сказал ему, что древние греки верили, что воды Леты смывают все воспоминания, так что когда души возвращаются на землю в новой ипостаси, их не преследует память минувших жизней.  
Джеймс верил, что всем душам уготованы Рай или Ад, вечный покой или наказание за грехи. Но если поразмыслить непредвзято — приходилось, по правде говоря — он не мог не думать подчас, что древние культуры не ошибались, и души действительно возвращаются. Возможно, порой что-то шло не так в водах Леты, и души возвращались на землю, сохранив свои воспоминания.  
Эта мысль утешала, но факт оставался фактом — Мирквуд и Валинор не упоминались в истории. Джеймс был уверен — он изучил вопрос, провел серьезные исследования. И если Ли жил прежде, то его прежнее место жительства было известно только самому мальчику. Место, куда Джеймсу ни за что не добраться. И эта мысль ужасала. Так что Джеймс предпочел, как и Шарлот, верить в то, что Ли просто очень творческий ребенок с особой любовью к растениям. Как и в то, что его любовь ко всему растущему и живой природе брала начало из того, что окружало его в раннем детстве, а не в прошлой жизни.

2.

В ситуациях, когда Ричард не знал, как быть, он шел за советом не к родителям. Он шел к своему другу Балину.  
Балин был его тайным другом, только его и больше ничьим, главным образом потому, что Ричард никому о нем не говорил. Он уже понял: стоило сказать кому-нибудь о своих тайных друзьях, и вскоре эти друзья исчезали, скрываясь там, где Ричарду их было не найти снова.  
Иногда ему не хватало Фрерина. Что поделать, утешал он себя. Теперь у него был Балин, и пережить потерю Фрерина было легче. Чуть легче.  
У тайного друга были мудрые карие глаза, смотревшие из-под кустистых седых бровей. Седой была и длинная, до пояса, окладистая борода. Волосы, тоже выбеленные сединой, встрепанной гривой спадали до пояса и на ощупь были очень мягкими. Иногда Ричарду думалось, что он выглядит, как дедушка, но, несмотря на благообразные седины, Балин был не таким уж дедулей. Дедушка разговаривал с Ричардом так, словно тот был малышом вроде Сьюзан, Балин же ничего подобного не делал.  
Нет, Балин был ему другом. Порой Ричарду казалось, что старик был единственным другом, действительно способным его понять. Возможно, одним в целом мире.  
Иногда, когда Ричарду приходила в голову мысль о том, что Балин, скорее всего, не был настоящим, и толком поговорить с ним вслух было невозможно, мальчик ужасно расстраивался и злился, отказываясь разговаривать с кем-либо вообще. В его воображении существовали люди и миры, которыми он был бы рад поделиться со своими родителями. Только он уже не был тем пятилетним малышом. Один его одноклассник любил рассказывать о своей тетке Изабелле, о том, как она говорила о людях, ведущих с ней беседы в ее голове, и как все называли ее сумасшедшей.  
Ричард полагал, что ему известно, что значит «сумасшедший» — это что-то плохое, а плохим он быть не хотел.  
Когда мальчик сказал учительнице о том, что его лицо и тело, по его мнению, выглядят как-то неправильно по непонятной ему причине, учительница забеспокоилась и вызвала в школу его родителей. Ричарда, разумеется, попросили подождать за дверью, но он расслышал, что взрослые говорили о таких вещах как «анорексия», «булимия» и прочие «расстройства». Он не понимал, в чем было дело, и почему мама вышла из кабинета расстроенной и сердитой.  
Ричард, несмотря на все мамино беспокойство, знал, что на самом деле не болен. Ему просто не нравилось смотреться в зеркало. Его не оставляло ощущение, что в отражении какой-то подвох. С ростом все было в порядке, но тело было слишком щуплым, в то время как ему полагалось быть крупным, мускулистым, бородатым… Как папины друзья, заходившие иногда пропустить по стаканчику. Глупая мысль, ведь ему было всего десять, и у мальчиков не бывает бороды. Но он не мог не думать, что без бороды выглядит как-то не так, и разве она не должна была уже отрасти, в его-то возрасте?  
Той ночью он сидел в кровати, с головой укрывшись одеялом, и рассказывал обо всем этом Балину. Может, Балин и был плодом его воображения — подобно Фрерину, если верить маме — но, по крайней мере, Балин был мудрым. Он сказал Ричарду, что для мальчика вполне нормально не иметь бороды, и что он всегда сможет отрастить ее потом, когда станет постарше. Однажды, продолжал Балин, Ричард вырастет и станет повыше многих, совсем как его отец. И все будет в порядке. Потому что теперь он был Ричардом.  
Что значило быть Ричардом? Балин смутился, и было в его взгляде что-то такое, чего мальчик не смог понять, словно старику был известен очень важный секрет. Возможно, этим объяснялся тот факт, что Ричард иногда не отзывался на свое имя, потому что не был уверен, что этим именем зовут его. Других имен у него никогда не было — родители всегда звали его Ричардом, и никогда Ричем, Диком или каким-нибудь домашним прозвищем.  
Был кто-то еще, Ричард был уверен. Некто в его голове, носивший другое имя. Кто-то крепкий и сильный, хоть и невысокий. С длинными волосами и густой бородой, и такими же пронзительно синими, как у самого Ричарда, глазами. Мальчик пытался выспросить у Балина, что это за человек и почему он не говорит с мальчиком, как это делает сам Балин, но старик не рассказывал. Лишь печально отводил взгляд, и вскоре Ричард перестал расспрашивать.  
Наверное, Балин расскажет ему потом, когда он станет постарше и отпустит бороду. Не то чтобы Ричард сильно в это верил, но что еще оставалось? К тому же, он был абсолютно уверен, что Балин был ему другом. Будь Балин всего лишь плодом его воображения — рассказал бы Ричарду все, что тот хотел знать. Но друзья не заставляют друг друга говорить о том, о чем не хочется. Нет, Балин был настоящим. Как и Фрерин, хоть его брат-который-не-был-ему-на-самом-деле-братом и исчез неизвестно куда.

* * *

Когда Ли исполнилось девять, его семья вернулась Штаты. Но на этот раз не в Оклахому, а в место под названием Хьюстон, штат Техас, и это место поначалу показалось Ли не менее чужим, чем Саудовская Аравия.  
В Хьюстоне Ли с родителями, братом и сестрой жил не в квартире, а в просторном доме. Позади дома, в большом саду, мама посадила кусты черной смородины. Каждое лето Ли помогал собирать урожай крупных темных ягод, из которых получалась замечательная начинка для сладких пирогов. Лето было его любимым временем года. Нет, не из-за пирогов, а потому, что мама разрешала помогать в саду и подрезать ветки смородиновых кустов. Ли собирал жесткие срезанные веточки, пытался согнуть и переплести их, придать сходство с тем, что рисовало ему воображение.  
Но веточки были неподходящего цвета, и когда Ли пытался водрузить самодельную корону на голову, все выглядело совсем не так, как нужно. Его волосам не следовало быть каштановыми. Серые глаза тоже не годились. Может быть, думалось ему, цвета не те, потому что он сам — не тот? Он старался помнить об этом, сплетая следующую корону, но его пальцы, казалось, подчинялись совсем иным указаниям. Корона снова оказывалась слишком велика, соскальзывая с головы на плечи. Он все еще был слишком мал для нее.  
Ли хранил сплетенные им короны. Кусты стали плодоносить в год, когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать. Иногда он засушивал ягоды, не попавшие в пироги, и украшал ими кончики короны. И все же это было совсем не то.  
Порой Ли казалось, что он видит мир через какое-то кривое, как зеркало в ярмарочном балагане, стекло. Собственная неправильность окутывала его, стягивала, почти удушая (так он написал в одном из школьных сочинений, и учитель похвалил фразу, которую Ли нравилось произносить мысленно.) Окружающий мир словно не принимал его, и, может, поэтому Ли частенько забывал о родителях.  
Возможно, это происходило потому, что его отец отсутствовал большую часть года, приезжая только на лето. Именно в ту пору, когда Ли был сам не свой. Он ощущал себя кем-то настолько древним, что собственное тело казалось слишком маленьким и хрупким, словно кто-то большой вселился в него и теперь маялся в тесноте. Возможно, Ли порой не помнил о семье из-за этого странного ощущения собственной древности, порой настолько сильного, что хотелось забраться в заросли и стать деревом, вроде тех огромных дубов, которые мама как-то показала ему. Вековым дубом.  
Сотня-другая — это не так уж много. Ли уже умел считать до миллиона, но цифры казались чем-то далеким, так что сотни — вполне подходящее слово. Достаточно безопасное.  
Летние дни были прекрасны, но летние ночи… Пальцы Ли были запятнаны темно-красным соком смородины, и пятна не отмывались, как он ни старался. Лежа в постели, он смотрел на свои руки, и мысли путались, и чей-то древний голос в его голове нашептывал, что пятна похожи на кровь.  
Ли любил летние утра и дни, аромат пирогов со смородиной, запахи распустившихся цветов, нагретой солнцем травы и листвы… Ему нравился даже липкий запах пота на собственной коже — отличный повод искупаться в озере неподалеку от дома, освежиться в сверкающей бликами солнца прохладе. Но летнему утру предшествовала ночь, а ночи Ли ненавидел. По ночам приходили кошмары.  
Солнечный свет сменялся багряными отблесками, словно солнце пыталось и никак не могло прорваться сквозь темную завесу туч. Бушующий под веками огонь словно выжигал глаза дотла, перед ним вставала темная высокая гора, изрыгающая черный дым в и без того темнеющее небо. На школьных занятиях рассказывали про вулканы, но это никак не объясняло ужас, который он испытывал каждый раз при взгляде на эту гору. Словно кто-то смотрел оттуда, следил за ним, лишь стоило ему закрыть глаза.  
Летними ночами он метался в кровати, сбросив одеяло, во власти снов о крови и пламени. В них был мужчина с длинными золотистыми волосами, которого он считал отцом, хотя знал, что волосы его отца были короткими, каштанового оттенка. Кровь пятнала руки Ли и волосы мужчины, красным по золотому. Он слышал странный звук, низкий, воющий, и сколько бы раз ему ни снился этот сон, каждый раз он с удивлением понимал, что звук рвется из его горла.  
Он просыпался, дрожа в испарине, не в силах стереть из памяти стекленеющий взгляд голубых глаз. И, как и каждую летнюю ночь, с трудом вытаскивал себя из постели и босиком шлепал в ванную, где подолгу смотрел на себя в зеркало. Он не был светловолосым и голубоглазым. Никто в его семье не был. Хоть он и ощущал себя неправильным, в тот момент Ли чувствовал, что счастлив быть таковым. Он выглядел иначе, а значит, сны — это просто сны, только и всего.  
Если бы только он всегда об этом помнил! Однажды, когда отец помогал им собирать ягоды, он поранил палец. Пошла кровь, и Ли как завороженный уставился на тяжелую красную каплю. Он услышал вой ветра, ему показалось, что потянуло смешанным запахом гари и тухлых яиц. Это было лишь мгновение, но Ли не смог удержаться и рванулся к отцу, вцепившись в него так, словно крепкая хватка могла помешать тому исчезнуть.  
Он никому не рассказывал о своих снах. Может, это было глупо и по-детски наивно, но Ли надеялся, что если не говорить о них, не произносить этого вслух, то сны так и останутся снами. Не важно, насколько реальным казалось происходившее в них.

3.

Сколько Ричард себя помнил, металл всегда был частью его жизни.  
Название отцовской профессии — сварщик — Ричард к семи годам уже знал, это было нужно для записи в школьные документы. Отец возвращался с работы, принося в дом запахи пота, раскаленного металла, пыли, огня. Ворчал, что он весь грязный, но сына это не пугало — мальчика так и тянуло вдохнуть эти запахи поглубже.  
Когда Ричарду исполнилось двенадцать, отец как-то взял его с собой на работу, и мальчик во все глаза смотрел на яркие огни газовых горелок, лазеры и инструмент, название которого он узнал чуть погодя — электрическая дуга. Завод, на котором работал отец Ричарда, теперь выпускал в основном запчасти для автомобилей, но мальчику рассказали, что в далеком прошлом здесь изготовлялись мечи, топоры, ножи и другое оружие, хотя способы производства отличались от современных. Слова отца о том, что раньше использовали огонь, а не электричество, словно перенесли Ричарда в другой мир, к огню и привычному окружению молотов и наковален. В его мыслях огонь и металл всегда были неразрывно связаны.  
Ричард еще и говорить толком не умел, когда отец впервые посадил двухлетнего мальчика к себе на колени, и ребенок внимательно наблюдал, как тот делает наброски. Уже тогда Ричард захотел рисовать, и вычерчивать геометрические фигуры он научился гораздо раньше, чем грамотно писать. Мальчик рисовал массивные формы, со множеством углов и прямых линий, для проведения которых он никогда не пользовался линейкой. Круги и изгибы ему тоже вполне нравились, но все же были совсем не тем, чего ему хотелось.  
Он снова и снова возвращался к одному и тому же рисунку. Основным элементом его был большой квадрат, в центре которого располагался ромб, а по сторонам — небольшие треугольники. В самом центре композиции был драгоценный камень. Ричард толком не знал, как его описать. У него не слишком получалось выражать мысли словами. Руки были более умелыми, чем язык, так что ему проще было нарисовать, чем рассказывать.  
Будучи уже подростком, он рисовал все тот же объект снова и снова, особенно после того как Балин покинул его. Ричард ожидал ухода старика, чувствовал, что становится уже слишком большим для воображаемых друзей. И все же это не уменьшило боль от того, что больше не с кем стало поговорить обо всем, что приходило в голову. Он-то знал, что не сумасшедший, но откуда кому-то еще было знать? Да и снова давать родителям причину для беспокойства не хотелось.  
Так что вместо разговоров он рисовал. Он купил большой альбом, подходящую для него сумку, и после школы отправлялся на станцию метро. Ехать он никуда особо не хотел, да и куда было ехать из Лидса — города, в котором он жил? Мальчику просто нравились поезда, запахи людей, набившихся в вагон, и накалившегося металла рельсов. В горячем и почти неподвижном воздухе было что-то родное, приносящее мысли о высоких горах и городах, вырубленных в их недрах. Ноги сами, что называется, несли его куда-нибудь вглубь. Ричарду было комфортно в подземке, он рисовал, сидя на металлической скамейке станции, и представлял себе, как под ногами, где-то в глубине, бьется сердце самой Земли.  
Он понимал, что очень немногим настолько нравилось под землей. Род человеческий предпочитал обширные открытые пространства, откуда было видно небо. Но ни звезды, ни луна, ни солнце не вызывали у Ричарда особого восторга — такого, какой он испытывал при виде металла, камня, подземелий и жары. Красотой же природы любовался кто-то другой, некто, чье имя всегда вертелось на языке, но никак не хотело произноситься.  
Порой, окруженный набившимися в вагон метро людьми, Ричард думал, что, возможно, он не принадлежит к человеческому племени. Он смотрел на свое отражение в темном стекле вагона, и ему казалось, что его длинные руки и ноги — предмет восхищения одноклассников — не подходят ему совершенно. Ему следовало быть приземистей, шире в плечах. Походить не на существо из плоти и крови, а больше на валун с чертами лица и телом, высеченными бесчисленными ветрами, дождями и ручьями, сбегавшими с гор. Как расположенный южнее Стоунхендж, только гораздо древнее. Создание, принадлежащее к миру, которого больше не существовало, о котором помнил только он сам. Помнил, будучи одновременно Ричардом и не-Ричардом, тоскуя о доме, который не найти ни на одной из существующих карт, ни в одном из исторических периодов, к каким бы глубинам истории он ни обращался.  
Так что он перестал искать и начал создавать. Он рисовал и рисовал, изломал множество карандашей и извел еще больше альбомов. Шестиугольники, восьмиугольники, квадраты и треугольники— сотни рисунков, которые когда-нибудь воплотятся в жизнь в отцовской сварочной мастерской.  
В центре потолка, так, чтобы видеть его, лежа в кровати, Ричард поместил изображение, являвшееся ему во сне, сколько он себя помнил:

 

* * *

Во дворе новой школы Ли рос огромный дуб.  
Иногда, когда ему было одиноко — словно вся тяжесть не прожитых, но оставшихся в памяти лет становилась почти невыносимой — он садился под дерево и, закрыв глаза, говорил с ним. Не вслух, разумеется, и даже не шевеля губами, чтобы никому не пришло в голову спрашивать, с кем и о чем это он беседует. Но главным образом еще и потому, что не было нужды произносить что-либо вслух. Ли чувствовал, что дерево все равно слышит его, даже если он не произносит ни звука. Может, именно это имели в виду люди, говоря о Боге. Может, потому и молились, чувствуя себя одинокими. Но Бог всегда казался Ли чем-то далеким, не его богом, и верования родителей не играли никакой роли. Он находил свою собственную веру в шорохе травы под ногами, в распустившихся поутру цветах, в закате солнца и восходе луны, и неизменно — в благоговейном трепете при виде их семейного сада, в понимании, что растения все больше крепнут благодаря лишь воде и солнечному свету.  
Наверное, следовало родиться раньше, думал он, лет на десять-пятнадцать. Родиться и вырасти во времена хиппи, когда люди любили природу. Ну и пусть бы он казался им странным, зато среди них наверняка нашлись бы те, кто понимал бы его. Но даже пятнадцать лет казались такой мелочью по сравнению с тем, насколько древним он порой чувствовал себя. Ему следовало бы родиться еще до того, как были написаны все эти учебники истории, до древних египтян, греков и вавилонян. Во времена столь давние, что о них никто не помнил. Тогда ему было бы хорошо.  
Нет, он понимал, что этому не бывать. Но иногда ему нравилось помечтать о том, что он родился в другое время и живет в другом месте — там, где ему хорошо, где тяжесть прожитой жизни не давит на плечи.  
Он читал о событиях прошлого, о том, что называли историей. Но для Ли истории жизни людей прошлого были не более достоверны, чем легенды и сказки. Он читал все подряд, хотя чтение по-прежнему давалось с трудом — смысл слов ускользал, а звуки были чужими. Но он упорно продолжал продираться сквозь дебри слов, потому что выбора не было — приходилось искать, ведь где-то же должно было найтись объяснение тем названиям мест, которые он вспоминал теперь все чаще.  
В конце концов он так ничего и не выяснил. Ли прочел всю доступную фантастику, от великих эпосов вроде «Сказания о Гильгамеше» до Джорджа МакДональда и Клайва С. Льюиса, а также истории современных авторов, все – о разных мирах со странными созданиями. Он читал об эльфах, упоминавшихся в древнескандинавских сказаниях, но и они оказались не теми, не похожими на являвшиеся ему образы — ни на Темных, ни на Светлых. Их язык тоже был чужим, таким же непривычным, как английский. Даже более чуждым. Английский хотя бы был языком его семьи и прочих людей в его теперешнем мире, который он подчас едва ощущал.  
Где же был Гринвуд Великий? Куда исчезли чертоги его Королей, пещеры с высокими сводами, воздух которых был напоен ароматом листвы лесных деревьев? Где леса Дориата? Разумеется, он бывал там прежде. Конечно же, они существовали. Стоило лишь закрыть глаза, и Ли видел их во всем великолепии цвета и благоухании, с которыми не сравниться даже пробуждающемуся миру.  
Вероятно, поэтому он говорил с деревьями. Они должны были обладать знанием, происходившим из недр самой земли, в которую их корни погрузились десятилетия назад. Но сколько бы он к ним ни обращался, деревья хранили молчание. Само собой, приводил доводы рассудок, они же деревья. У деревьев нет языка. Но Ли знал, что это неправда. Давным-давно существовали деревья, подобные людям — Энты, стражи лесов, и ему доводилось беседовать с их предводителем. Давным-давно, перед тем, как он отправился за море.  
Да было ли все это на самом деле? Он ли совершил все эти поступки и прожил тысячелетия? Ли не знал, и едва ли мог рассчитывать получить ответ на свои вопросы.  
Он рассказывал деревьям свои истории — то, что помнил о прожитом, в надежде на то, что они хотя бы понимали. На большее надеяться не приходилось. Но передавать образы при помощи рассказов было не так-то легко – слова не шли на ум. Так что в один прекрасный день Ли пришел под любимый дуб с тетрадью и записал одну из своих историй, самую красивую, старательно выписывая слова на языке, одновременно чужом и все же привычном.  
Ли рассказал дереву ту самую историю — прочел про себя. Дуб не ответил, но слова будто обрели плоть и вес. Возможно, подумалось Ли, у него не получится найти мир, которой он так отчаянно искал, но он вполне мог бы попытаться создать этот мир при помощи слов.  
И однажды, если хватит духу, он мог бы рассказать свою историю всем, и, может быть, найдется кто-нибудь, кто помнит красоту Арды и прохладный сумрак под сенью Гринвуда.  
Давным-давно было на свете королевство, имя которому — Дориат. Это было лесное королевство дубов, буков и других высоких и древних деревьев. Дориатом правили Тингол Сребровласый — владыка сильный и мудрый, и жена его, волшебница Мелиан — могущественная и прекрасная. Королева защищала владения своей магией, а король правил твердой рукой. И была у них дочь — принцесса Лютиэнь, прекраснейшее из всех созданий, красотой превзошедшая даже свою мать, королеву. Это история о принцессе и ее любви к смертному воину, забредшему в Дориат и преодолевшему преграды королевской магии одной лишь чистотой своего сердца. Имя его было Берен, он лишился своего дома…

4.

— Образы не являются друг за другом, — пытался объяснить Ричард. — Я вижу их все разом. Город под горой, в котором полно прекрасных изделий из металла. Это не мои дизайны, не совсем. Скорее, это смутные воспоминания, которые я пытаюсь уловить и воплотить.  
— Город под горой, — промурлыкала Аннабель, с мягкой улыбкой глядя на него. — А название у него есть?  
Ричард взглянул на нее. Он рискнул, рассказав ей, но, даже сделав этот первый шаг, он мог запросто сказать, что это всего лишь выдумка, игра воображения. Они с Аннабель встречались уже два года, он даже подумывал жениться на ней. Потому что родители наседали на него, ворча, что он становится старше и пора бы ему уже остепениться. Кроме того, даже не будучи дочерью сварщика, она все же любила металл и запах мастерской и ценила красивые вещи. Если уж он не сможет рассказать ей, значит, больше и некому рассказать.  
— Эребор, — наконец ответил он. — Он называется Эребор, или Одинокая гора. У него много названий.  
— Похоже, это прекрасное место, — произнесла она, закинув руки за голову и потягиваясь. Ее ладони коснулись стены над изголовьем кровати Ричарда. Это движение стянуло простыню, обнажив грудь женщины. Ричард потянул простыню обратно, прикрыв ее, и Аннабель рассмеялась.  
— Да, красоты ему не занимать, — осторожно ответил он. — Я вижу столько всего, когда думаю о нем, что мне приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы запечатлеть что-то конкретное.  
— А люди там живут?  
Ричард вскинул голову, глядя на рисунок, помещенный на потолок прямо над кроватью. Он привез его из Лидса в Лондон, и теперь уже знал, что на нем было изображено Сердце горы — Аркенстон, что находился в изголовье Трора, Короля под Горой.  
— Это не люди, если быть точным, — он скосил глаза, чтобы убедиться, что она внимательно слушает. — Там жили гномы, невысокие, крепкие и сильные. Они работали в подгорных шахтах, создавая прекрасные вещи из добытого в недрах горы.  
— Гномы? — Аннабель издала удивленный смешок. — В смысле, карлики? Или гномики, живущие в туфельках, и тому подобные?  
— Ты говоришь про эльфов, — поправил ее Ричард. Он опустил голову, со вздохом комкая в пальцах простыню. — А это… гномы. Не те, про которых ты читала в сказках. Я не знаю, как их описать, в самом деле.  
— Ладно, — пожала плечами Аннабель, снова укладываясь на подушки. — Расскажи о вещах, которые они делают.  
— Мечи, топоры, кирки, — ответил Ричард, тихонько рассмеявшись. — Собственно, вещи, которыми они пользуются. И еще украшения: цепочки и подвески, ручные и ножные браслеты и даже металлические бусины, которыми они скрепляют волосы.  
«И бороды», — почти произнес он, но смолчал, краем глаза наблюдая за Аннабель.  
— Они делали сплавы самых разных цветов, а если металл не давал нужного оттенка, использовали драгоценные камни.  
Эребор буквально стоял перед его полуприкрытыми глазами, пока он рассказывал о нем. О городе в камне, украшенном блестящим металлом и сияющими драгоценностями. О его жителях, украшавших свои волосы и бороды мелкими блестящими бусинами, и некоторых, как дед Торина, носивших довольно крупные металлические украшения, аккуратно удерживавшие волосы. Тронный зал был самым величественным местом, ослепительным в лучах полуденного солнца, чей свет проникал сквозь окно, прорубленное в поверхности горы, чтобы освещать богатства Эребора.  
— Это ведь драгоценный камень в центре, да? — спросила Аннабель, прерывая видения Ричарда. Подняв руку, она указала на потолок. — Похож на гигантский бриллиант.  
Ричард вздрогнул. Воспоминания об Аркенстоне отдавали горечью, привкусом сажи во рту. Торин стольким пожертвовал ради него. Повзрослев и осознав, что потеря была не его собственная, Ричард все же не мог отделаться от боли при этих воспоминаниях.  
— Это крупный камень, скорее похожий на прозрачный опал, — он попытался объяснить, избегая упоминания самого слова «Аркенстон». — В его глубине переливаются все цвета радуги. Камень размером с мой кулак, оправлен в зеленоватый металл и вделан в изголовье высокого сиденья, вроде трона.  
Аннабель тихонько присвистнула, подняв взгляд к потолку. Прищурившись, она взглянула на рисунок сквозь рамку, состроенную из пальцев.  
— По описанию похоже на Алмаз Хоупа, — засмеялась она. — Зачем ты нарисовал это? Вряд ли это когда-нибудь удастся воплотить в металле — не существует камня подходящих размеров.  
— Я все время представляю его себе, — Ричард пожал плечами и снова уставился на простыню. — А тебе разве не случалось рисовать эскизы, по которым ты в конце концов так ничего и не делала?  
— Да, — ответила она, — но я не помещала их на потолок и не сочиняла вкруг них целую историю. — Женщина пристально взглянула на Ричарда. — Я смотрю на это изображение с тех пор, как впервые оказалась здесь. Вся эта история с Эребором … Похоже, все дело в этом драгоценном камне, — Аннабель с легким смешком толкнула Ричарда в бок. — Тебе и впрямь стоит написать об этом.  
В тот момент Ричард осознал, что ей никогда не понять его. Может, он слишком легко сдается, но осознание этого пришло к нему, непрошенное, как все его видения, и он с трудом подавил вздох.  
— Да какой из меня писатель, — ответил он. — Да и это не совсем история. Просто место, которое мне иногда видится.  
Были и другие истории об Эреборе, которые он знал. Но знания Ричарда об этом месте — Средиземье — были обрывочны и смутны, потому что для Торина на всю жизнь свет клином сошелся на Эреборе. Знать он не хотел ничего, кроме этого своего похода с целью вернуть родной дом. Может, ему стоило написать историю Торина, но это было бы все равно, что написать историю своей жизни, а Ричард был не из тех, кто легко обнажает душу, особенно на бумаге.  
— Места тоже могут рассказывать истории, — задумчиво произнесла Аннабель. Она потянулась к Ричарду и поцеловала его в щеку. — Не стану на тебя давить, но если ты когда-нибудь захочешь написать об этом, я бы с удовольствием почитала. Или послушала.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он, зарываясь пальцами в ее волосы. Ричард завладел ее губами, жадно целуя, но что-то уже безвозвратно исчезло, ускользнуло. Место, которое он отводил ей в своем сердце, остыло и окаменело. Все еще не открывая глаз, он снова думал, что хотел бы никогда не знать ни Эребора, ни этих своих видений.  
Жестокая судьба вынуждала его к тому же одиночеству, в котором пришлось жить и Торину Дубощиту.

* * *

— А знаешь что? Ты должен опубликовать свои рассказы, — пробормотал Мэтт с набитым картошкой-фри ртом. — Я найду для тебя контакты издательств, когда переберусь в Нью-Йорк. Или даже работу сценариста, — усмехнулся он.  
Ли едва притронулся к еде, размазывая кетчуп размокающим ломтиком картошки. Надо бы поесть, он же целый день голодный — слишком нервничал из-за того, что дал Мэтту прочесть свои рассказы в тщетной надежде, что Мэтт передумает насчет отъезда из Техаса и своей будущей актерской карьеры.  
Чувство, что тебя покидают, было таким знакомым, что Ли возненавидел его еще до того, как в полной мере ощутил впервые. Он всегда ненавидел крики чаек.  
Украдкой взглянув на Мэтта из-под опущенных ресниц, он запихнул ломтик картошки в рот, на минуту избавляя себя от необходимости говорить.  
— Ты серьезно? Или ты меня утешить пытаешься?  
— Ничего подобного, клянусь! — взгляд Мэтта был серьезным. Он наклонился вперед, опираясь на сложенные на столе руки. — Твои истории великолепны. И знаешь, я тут подумал… Если тебя опубликуют и ты станешь известным писателем, ты тоже сможешь переехать в Нью-Йорк со мной, известным актером.  
— Если ты станешь знаменитым, — фыркнул Ли, — мне лучше не перебираться в Нью-Йорк.  
— Нам же было хорошо в Техасе, правда? — Мэтт взмахнул ломтиком картофеля, указывая на помещение закусочной, словно оно представляло собой целый штат. — Кроме того, во-первых, в киноиндустрии и так уже полно геев. Во-вторых, нам всего по двадцать, пройдут годы, прежде чем мы станем известными. К тому времени многое изменится.  
— Возможно, — ответил Ли, откидываясь на стул. Не в первый раз он задался вопросом, что же с ним не так. Почему он так и не смог ни поверить собственной несокрушимости, ни довериться этой неистребимой надежде, предположительно свойственной юнцам их возраста?  
Он уже знал ответ, и несмотря на все истории, поведанные ему Трандуилом, иногда Ли не мог не злиться на эльфа. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, ведь, по правде говоря, Ли всегда считал, что его жизнь могла бы быть проще, то есть, он избавил бы себя от кучи проблем, если бы просто не помнил.  
Это было ребячеством, и Ли старался держать эти чувства при себе, какими бы негативными они ни были. Они принадлежали только ему, а такое теперь бывало редко.  
— Обещай хотя бы, что попытаешься и пришлешь рукописи, если я дам тебе адреса издательств! — вдруг произнес Мэтт, и торжественность его голоса заставила Ли замереть.  
— Зачем тебе это нужно? — не удержался от вопроса Ли.  
— Думаю, эти истории не заслуживают того, чтобы прятать их на чердаке или даже в твоей голове, — заявил Мэтт, надкусывая взятый с тарелки лист салата. — Кроме того, это ведь важно для тебя, не так ли? Это о мире, в котором ты жил до того, как я встретил тебя, и если ты это опубликуешь… как знать, может, ты найдешь тех, кто тоже хотел бы в нем жить.  
Ли вздрогнул. Эта мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову. Писательство было способом справиться со своими воспоминаниями, попыткой превратить Арду в нечто реальное. Мэтт был первым, кому он доверял настолько, чтобы показать что-либо из написанного. Конечно, ничего тот не понял. Ли втайне надеялся, что Мэтт прочтет и тихо ответит, что у него тоже есть подобные воспоминания. Разумеется, этого не случилось, но реакция Мэтта вполне обрадовала.  
— А ты хотел бы в нем жить, теперь, когда ты все прочел? — мягко спросил Ли.  
Мэтт покачал головой.  
— Это неплохое местечко, чтобы отдохнуть и провести часок-другой, как я за чтением, — ответил он, усмехнувшись. — Но ты же знаешь меня. Я слишком привязан к реальному миру. Незачем исследовать другие миры, когда в этом полно того, за что стоит сражаться.  
Ли не смог удержаться и расхохотался.  
— Вот, так-то лучше, — промурлыкал Мэтт, потянувшись через стол, чтобы щелкнуть Ли по носу. — А то я все думал – ты вообще улыбнешься сегодня или нет? Не заставляй меня переживать за тебя, будучи в Нью-Йорке, ладно?  
— Это мне следует переживать, — немедленно отозвался Ли. С Мэттом было легко, они выросли вместе и понимали друг друга с полуслова. — Ты же уезжаешь совсем один, в другой город в другом штате.  
— Или я попытаю удачи, или так и застряну в Alley Theatre на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — просто сказал Мэтт, но его улыбка немного потускнела. — А этого я ни за что не допущу.  
— Да, — произнес Ли. — Я знаю.  
Конечно, он знал. Знал, что так и будет. Ли оставался в Техасе, в то время как большинство его знакомых и друзей уезжали. Возможно, он боялся. А может быть, в его характере было нечто мазохистское, и в меру своих возможностей он пытался прожить жизнь Трандуила, наблюдая, как все покидают его. И то, и другое, скорее всего.  
— Ладно, хватит о грустном, — Мэтт взмахнул рукой, словно пытаясь выдернуть Ли из омута задумчивости, как всегда делал. — Как дела в колледже?  
— Сплошная наука, растения и прочие вещи, в которых тебе ничего не понять, — с усмешкой протянул Ли, жуя ломтик картошки.  
— Потому что твоя специализация — скука смертная! — фыркнул Мэтт.  
— Благодаря моей области исследования выращен картофель, который ты жуешь, — надменно произнес Ли и тут же усмехнулся. — Пока ты скачешь по сцене, прикидываясь другими людьми, я делаю нечто полезное.  
Мэтт запустил в него ломтиком картошки, и Ли расхохотался. Ему будет этого не хватать. Не просто общества Мэтта, а того спокойствия, которое Ли ощущал рядом с ним, и непоколебимой уверенности, что Мэтт принадлежал ему, целиком и полностью ему одному. Лучшему другу всегда удавалось прогнать призрак Трандуила, когда тот угрожал завладеть Ли. Правда, для Мэтта это были «приступы цинизма».  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, — выпалил Ли.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Мэтт, ткнув в его сторону очередным ломтиком картошки. И быстро добавил:  
— Чтоб ты знал, я тоже буду по тебе скучать.  
Ли уже открыл было рот для ответа, но Мэтт продолжил:  
— И ты так ничего и не ответил.  
— А какой был вопрос?  
— Обещай, что ты пришлешь что-нибудь, если мне удастся убедить кого-то из агентов дать свой номер телефона и адрес электронной почты, — сказал Мэтт как ни в чем ни бывало, но его взгляд был абсолютно серьезен. — Иногда я смотрю на тебя и не узнаю человека передо мной. Прямо какое-то «Вторжение Похитителей Тел», ей-богу! Я понимаю, что выдумываю, просто есть в тебе что-то, чего мне никогда не понять, — пожал плечами Мэтт. — И ты заслуживаешь того, кто будет действительно понимать тебя.  
И этого ему тоже будет не хватать, этой способности Мэтта видеть его насквозь, что бы он ни говорил. Ли вздохнул, потирая глаза.  
— Если я сам себя пойму, — прошептал он. В мире шесть миллиардов людей. Какова вероятность, что ему встретится кто-то, столь же одержимый воспоминаниями об Арде?  
Мэтт отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Нечего просто сидеть и ждать у моря погоды, — сказал он поморщившемуся Ли.  
— Похоже на то, — ответил Ли. Он поднял глаза на Мэтта, но тот сохранял самое серьезное выражение лица, и Ли вздохнул. Может, ему и в самом деле пора стать смелее.  
— Да, обещаю.  
У них с Трандуилом было и еще кое-что общее. Возможно, честь была понятием старомодным по меркам современного мира, но Ли всегда был верен своему слову.

5.

— В Валиноре он просто ждал, пока закончится его время, — Ли говорил, постукивая ногой по каменной скамейке. Он взглянул на Ричарда, невольно пытаясь уловить любые признаки недоверия — привычка, прочно засевшая в нем, от которой он все никак не мог избавиться. — Странно это, в самом деле. В Валиноре у него было все, чего, как он думал, ему хотелось — его отец и мать, жена, дети… И все же он поймал себя на том, что ждет конца. По прошествии трех тысяч лет ему стало казаться, что лучше было ему остаться в Арде, а не сесть на корабль, уплывающий на Запад. В мире людей хотя бы годы пробегали быстрее.  
Ричард взглянул на него со своей кривоватой улыбкой. Протянул руку, взъерошив короткие прядки на затылке Ли, и мягко потянул за них.  
— Этого я не помню, — тихо произнес он. — Но Торин помнит, каково это — идти через Мирквуд. Место темное и сырое, и пауков полно. Иногда мне кажется, что проживи Торин подольше, его бы мучили кошмары о голоде, который терзал и преследовал его там.  
Он помолчал, уставившись себе под ноги.  
— Иногда я чувствую, что мне никогда не стать цельным, бывают моменты…  
— Когда ты не можешь понять, ты ли это или ты — это он, — закончил Ли, криво улыбнувшись. — Иногда я тоже так себя чувствую.  
Он отвернулся, потянувшись руками вверх, словно пытаясь дотянуться до неба. Вечерние звезды сияли ярко, на небе не было ни облачка, лишь тонкий серп луны. Ли всегда любил смотреть на звезды, но никак не мог избавиться от желания дотянуться и переставить их иначе, сложить в созвездия, которые он помнил.  
— Ты никогда не задумывался, где они жили? — пробормотал Ли. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Ричарда, но этими вопросами они уже задавались, они были привычны, как накинутая на плечи старая куртка (или привычный руке меч, или корона на голове эльфийского Владыки). — Я всю жизнь ищу Арду на картах, но все напрасно.  
Ричард придвинулся к нему, коснувшись плечом, и Ли ощутил знакомое тепло его кожи.  
— Не знаю, — тихо ответил он. — Я был уверен, что все это мои выдумки и существует только в моем воображении, пока не прочитал твою книгу.  
Ли поежился под взглядом потеплевших глаз.  
— Читал и словно возвращался домой, туда, где раньше не был, но всегда стремился. — Ричард запнулся. — Звучит нелепо и неправдоподобно, разве нет?  
На самом деле это не был вопрос. Они видели свои отражения в глазах друг друга, и Ли знал, что именно искал Ричард. То, что мог дать только он.  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Ли, слегка пожав плечами. — Так или иначе, мы оказались в дурацкой ситуации. Помним мир, которого нет. Пытаемся убедить себя в том, что мы не те, о ком никто, кроме нас и не слышал. — Его улыбка искривилась, взгляд метнулся в сторону. — Думаю, в мире полно людей, которые верят, что были Александром Македонским или Клеопатрой в прошлой жизни.  
— Наша ситуация мне больше нравится, — Ричард протянул руку, на секунду задержав ее у щеки Ли, прежде чем положить на плечо. — Я хотя бы точно знаю. И нас таких только двое. Мифология на двоих. Не так уж и плохо, да?  
— Может быть. В голову приходит мысль о Семеле. Она знала Зевса, как никто из смертных, и погибла из-за этого, — Ли закусил губу, покачав головой. — Знаю, звучит депрессивно, но сейчас ведь лето.  
Объяснять не требовалось. Ричард понимал, в чем дело. Он не впервые говорили вот так — обрывая фразы, вдруг замолкая, заглядывая в глаза друг другу. Лишь им понятный код, созданный людьми, знающими, каково это — не чувствовать себя человеком.  
В небе знакомые звезды зажигались в чужих созвездиях. Ли смотрел в небо и размышлял: а знала ли Элберет, Зажигающая Звезды, о том, что ее творения — всего лишь газ, пламя и свечение? У него была причина написать о Берене и Лютиэнь, написать об их великой любви сказку. Именно так он ощущал тот мир, несмотря на тьму Мирквуда и бесконечно печальную жизнь эльфа, которой он жил прежде.  
— Не так уж плохо, — повторил Ричард, нарушая затянувшееся молчание. И сразу же умолк. Ли ждал, не говоря ни слова.  
— Иногда, — вздохнул Ричард, — вокруг словно клетка захлопывается. Чувствую себя в ловушке, куском металла, зажатым в тиски и перековываемым в нечто, совершенно не подходящее для подобного сплава. Словно непрошенная и непреодолимая сила вынуждает меня быть тем, кем я никогда не хотел становиться.  
Разговор снова принимал привычный оборот, сворачивая на темную тропу, где вопросы оставались без ответов. Но тропа была проторена, и слова привычно слетали с губ.  
— Как думаешь, мы очень на них похожи? — прошептал Ли.  
Ричард бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
— Внешнее сходство налицо, разве нет?  
Ли покачал головой.  
— Разве что совсем небольшое. Я человек, которым он никогда не был. А ты сам, разве ты не человек? — он чуть заметно улыбнулся. — Вот тебе и ответ.  
— Может и так. — Ричард поднял на Ли серьезный взгляд. — Думаешь, мы испытывали бы те же чувства друг к другу, если бы не эти двое? Если бы мы были самими собой, без памяти о прошлых жизнях?  
«Эти чувства точно наши? Или мы вынуждены давать второй шанс двум непрошеным гостям, сопровождающим нас самого детства и до сих пор?» — Ли почти слышал эти невысказанные, повисшие в воздухе вопросы. Он снова взглянул на небо. Луна показалась из-за облаков, но Ли едва замечал ее.  
— Не знаю, — в конце концов прошептал он, зная, что Ричарда не расстроит подобный ответ. Он тоже был привычным для них. — Я не представляю себя без него.  
— Забавно, но я тоже. — Ричард покачал головой. Длинные пряди волос упали на глаза, скользнули по лицу. — Этот разговор всегда возвращается к одному и тому же.  
— Как всегда, когда речь заходит об этом, — отметил Ли, криво усмехнувшись. — К чему еще он может придти. Мира, где можно найти ответы на наши вопросы, больше нет. Возможно, никогда и не существовало.  
Ричард тяжело вздохнул.  
— Моя мама спрашивала, как мы познакомились, — наконец произнес он, уводя разговор от привычной темы. — Я не знал, что сказать. Не хотел лгать.  
Ли слушал молча. Он понимал. Большую часть жизни они оба лгали — родителям, близким, друзьям. Просто для того, чтобы их не считали ненормальными.  
— И что ты ответил?  
— Что мы встретились в книжном магазине. Я просто шел мимо, а ты давал автографы читателям, — со вздохом произнес Ричард, словно это был страшный секрет.  
— И ты не солгал, — заметил Ли, пытаясь его приободрить.  
— Просто не сказал всей правды.  
— Нам не привыкать.  
— Да, но мне все же… — Ричард умолк, беспомощно пожав плечами.  
— Понимаю. — Ли взглянул на него. — Знаешь, звездное небо все еще выглядит неправильно для меня, даже через столько лет.  
— А мне архитектура кажется странной, куда бы я ни пришел, — кивнул Ричард. — Пойдем домой.  
Ричард поднялся со скамьи, направляясь в сторону своего дома, и Ли последовал за ним. Они шли английскими улицами, все еще непривычными для Ли. Но, пожалуй, он уже начал привыкать к непривычному. Как к покалыванию в спине или смутному образу где-то на задворках сознания — о силе подобных ощущений начинаешь судить, лишь утратив их.  
(Такое уже случилось однажды. Но одного раза вполне довольно, чтобы изменить чью-то жизнь. Он знал это по собственному опыту.)

Даже будучи абсолютно уверенным в том, что все совсем наоборот, Ли всегда чувствовал себя непрошенным гостем в спальне Ричарда. Нечто эльфийское в нем заставляло вздрагивать каждый раз при виде рисунков, покрывавших все свободное пространство стен — шестигранники, углы, личная печать Короля-под-горой… Столбики кровати были выкованы из металла, как и ножки кресла и даже прикроватной тумбочки. На рисунках — сплошь трехмерные формы и узоры из кованого металла. Стоя в дверях спальни, Ли привычно думал о том, что Ричард, вероятно, пытался воссоздать Эребор в отдельно взятой комнате. Ричарду едва ли удалось бы воспроизвести здесь подземное царство с кузницами, пахнущими горячим металлом, но он приложил все усилия, чтобы воссоздать мельчайшие детали, сумел сделать вещи такими, словно они принадлежали другому миру.  
Причина была вполне понятна. Ровно та же, по которой комната самого Ли дома, в Америке, была выдержана в похожем стиле, разве что вместо металла было дерево и живые растения везде, где только возможно. Настоящего дома у него не было — не мог себе позволить, но он привык, и ему было хорошо.  
Похоже, и к тому, что было у них с Ричардом, он привык и чувствовал себя комфортно. Ли прикрыл глаза и постарался выкинуть мысли из головы, повинуясь Ричарду, мягко толкнувшему его на кровать. Пальцы цеплялись за пояс, слегка царапая кожу, пока он стягивал брюки, уставившись в потолок, на котором огромный рисунок воссоздавал смутно знакомый ему узор. Лежа на спине и ощущая на шее теплые губы Ричарда, Ли выгнулся под ним, босыми пальцами ног цепляя петли для ремня и стягивая с него джинсы. Звуки падения металлических пуговиц и плотной ткани на твердый пол были чуждыми, неуместными, и Ли старался загнать эту мысль подальше, теснее притягивая Ричарда к себе.  
Иногда он не успевал понять, в какой момент словно исчезал сам и позволял Трандуилу завладеть собой. Порой он не мог перестать думать, что, возможно, любит Ричарда потому, что подобной возможности — любить Торина — не было у эльфийского владыки. По этой причине, или по тысяче других возможных причин — стоило ли об этом задумываться? Бессмертным эльфом сам Ли точно не был, и приходилось решать, чему верить. Это было нормально, так он привык жить. И именно это он пытался удержать теперь, до боли стискивая пальцы — свою веру в то, что он не сумасшедший, встретивший другого безумца с тем же диагнозом.

0.

 _Когда Торин, сын Траина, внук Трора, впервые увидел эльфийского Владыку в тронном зале своего отца, он поразился его красоте. Волосы эльфа ниспадали живым водопадом чистого золота. Уже тогда Торин опасался драконьей болезни — не мог не замечать, как отблеск золотого безумия медленно застилает взгляд Трора. И все же он не мог не восхищаться красотой светловолосого эльфа, его тонкими чертами, так непохожими на лица гномов._  
_В тот вечер на пиру менестрели эльфийского владыки услаждали музыкой слух приглашенных. В честь Короля под Горой сам Трандуил исполнил песнь о вековой истории эльфов. Он пел о Тинголе, великом короле Первой эпохи, правившем в Дориате, и о его супруге, волшебнице Мелиан, поразившей короля своей красотой так, что замер он и стоял, пока десятилетия не обернулись веками, и один лишь вид ее наполнял радостью его сердце._  
_А позже, ночью, в своих покоях глубоко в недрах Эребора, Торин сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, и слушал рассказы Трандуила и «Лэ о Лейтиан», повествующее о Лютиэнь Тинувиэль, принцессе Дориата, и ее смертном возлюбленном Берене._  
_Уже тогда Торин знал, что им не бывать героями сказаний. О Трандуиле, бесстрашном воине и мудром правителе, баллад и так сложили немало, хотя ни одна из них никогда не звучала в залах Эребора. Если будет на то воля Махала, и о Торине сложат баллады или напевы на кхуздуле, исконном гномьем языке._  
_Но не будет преданий о них и той любви, что уже тронула сердце Торина. И об ответной во взгляде Трандуила, обращенном на него. Потому что их удел — удел королей, повенчанных со своими землями и народом, связанных узами более крепкими, чем сама любовь._  
_Он был молод, и скорбь его была велика. И когда он встал, чтобы проводить Трандуила из своих покоев, он едва удержался, чтобы не протянуть руки к эльфу, ставшему для него тем самым, единственным. Жестокая шутка Махала._  
_Торин хотел бы возненавидеть эльфа. Как бы молод он ни был, он уже знал, что ненависть давалась сердцу легче, чем любовь — ведь ненависть не требовала смелости._  
_Много лет спустя его желание сбылось. Но Торин уже не помнил своих снов, полных томительного желания — до того самого дня, как сбился с тропы в Мирквуде и снова предстал перед эльфийским владыкой._  
_Слишком поздно. Прошлого было уже не вернуть. Ненавидеть оказалось легче, и ненависть уже пустила корни в его сердце, в благодатной почве, на которой не удалось взрасти любви._


End file.
